Darkened World
by ThomasWrites
Summary: Griffin Gates is a shy kid. He doesn't like talking to anyone. But when he meets Lydia and Hayden, everything turns around and he opens up to them. Join Griffin as he works with Lydia, Hayden, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger to stop the evil Lord Voldemort once and for all. (My own personal twists added.)
"Hurry now, dear! The train leaves in two hours!" Griffin's mother said.

"I know. But it won't help if you keep passing by every store I need to go into." Griffin responded quietly.

Griffin's mother shrugged and continued walking. Griffin sighed and walked behind, trying to keep away from anybody that passed him. He was 11- years old, and was shopping for his first year at Hogwarts. He was somewhat of an introvert and what was worse was that he had red eyes. Anybody that saw him, feared him. At least nobody knew his worst secret.

"Griffin, honey. Do you need to go into Olivander's? What does he sell again?"

Griffin sighed and walked up to the store. "He sells wands, mum. I _do_ need to go in there."

"Oh. Waste no time then. Hurry!"

Griffin walked into the shop and went to the front desk. Nobody was there. "Hello? I'm here to buy a wand."

All of a sudden, An old man appeared at the counter, smiling. "Ah, Mr. Gates. How are you?" He asked.

Griffin took one step away from the counter. "I'm fine."

"That is very good… lets see…" Olivander said, picking out an rectangular box from a shelf. He opened the box to show a wand that looked like it was made out of a dead tree. Griffin picked it up out of the box and pointed it at Olivander. Olivander went flying back into the shelfs. "Nope! Thats is not right." Olivander snatched the wand away from. " I believe _this_ wand will fit you better, oh and don't point it at _me_."

This time the wand Griffin saw was pure black and glossy. It wasn't bent at all. It was completely straight and there was no point at the end, it was the same the the whole way up except for the handle. The handle seemed to be a lighter wood then the main part and it covered almost half of the wand, but not quite. There was a small, black circle that surrounded the end of the handle.

Griffin adored the wand he saw and hoped it chose him. He carefully grabbed the wands handle and pointed it at a broken light. The light immediately fixed it self. _Yes!_ Griffin thought.

"Well done! Well done! The wand has chosen you. Treat it carefully. Oh, forgot to mention, that wand is cherry wood, 14-inches and has dragon heart string core."

Griffin thanked him and payed for the wand then walked out of the store to see his mother holding a small dark gray cat. "I got you a cat dear! Her name is Zu Zu!"

Griffin smiled. "Thanks, mum."

"You welcome. Now, lets head to King's Cross Station." It took them about an hour to find Kings Cross, and about ten minutes to find Platform 9 3/4. "Well dear, i must head back to the car. You be safe now and have a fun year at Hogwarts." She kissed Griffin's head and left. Griffin patted Zu Zu on the head before gripping his cart and running straight in the wall of Platform 9 3/4. He went through it like there was no wall at all.

Griffin looked behind him and quickly got out of the way as two red headed twins zoomed through the wall. "Don't kill yourself, Fred!" One said.

"Wouldn't dream of it George!" The other replied.

Griffin took a deep breath before following the twins and stepping on to the train. A man loaded his storage into the back of the train so all Griffin had was his wand and Zu Zu. Griffin found an empty section and steeped into it, closing the door behind him. He did not want to be social at the moment so he hoped no one would come in with him.

His hopes were crushed when a boy and a girl who appeared to be siblings came in and sat at the opposite side of him. "Hello." The girl said. "I'm Lydia and this is my brother, Hayden."

"Hi." Griffin said quietly.

Lydia smiled and they kept quiet for a while before she asked, "So, what house do you hope to get into?"

Griffin shrugged. "I don't know."

"Yea, me neither, but I am hoping for Gryffindor."

"Cool." Griffin responded.

"I like your cat." Lydia said, leaning forward.

Griffin held up Zu Zu. "Thanks. her name is Zu Zu."

Lydia asked if she could hold him and Griffin let her. Then Hayden wanted to hold her. They talked the whole way through and Griffin found that he was warming up to them and its only been an hour.

He thought it might not be so bad at Hogwarts, after all.


End file.
